


You Are A Fever

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Walking On Air [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - College AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry Bowers bowed to no man. Henry Bowers might have bowed for one man.





	You Are A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Another one up and done! Another little short thing, but I’m glad to be pumping out writing, anyway. I’m having too much fun with these two, I really am. Hope you guys enjoy!

Henry Bowers bowed to no man. His allegiances were forged as necessary, and he didn’t often bond with people. Most of the time, he held animosity for everyone in the world. 

Vic Criss was one person he could let his guard down around. The blond was pretty and listened to him, instead of just hearing him. He was perfect; the perfect best friend, and, eventually, lover. 

If there was one thing he couldn’t live without, it was Vic’s lips on his. They had become something of a lifeline to him over the course of four months, and he would find excuses and sneaky places to kiss him at all times. Their college campus was large and had plenty of places for them to hide whenever the need struck them.

As it was, Vic was busy with their dinner, marinating some chicken while cutting up vegetables. Henry had come home from class just a few minutes before, and had gone straight for the bathroom. Returning in a wife beater and his boxers, the brunet slid up behind the other and kissed up his neck.

“Kiss me.” He whispered into the shell of Vic’s ear, making him shudder. Vic set the knife down and turned in the other’s arms, being pinned to the counter a second later.

“Okay, but just one. I’m working on dinner.” He reasoned, raising a brow at Henry’s grin.

“Yeah, okay.” Henry responded, leaning in for a soft kiss, massaging his lips against his lover’s and holding him close. The kiss lasted way too long, and when he parted them, he was smiling softly. “I missed you.” 

Vic was about to respond when he decided on a less verbal response. Returning the kiss and pressing his tongue to the seam of Henry’s lips, the other eagerly invaded his mouth, pinning him against the counter and leaving him breathless. He was awfully good at that. The pair of them lapped at each other’s mouths, pressed so tight there was nary a breath of air between them. When they finally pulled back, panting and sated for now, Vic was smiling bright and Henry felt his cheeks heat up.

Henry Bowers bowed to one man.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, another one done! I’m really on a roll today!
> 
> Prompt: One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.


End file.
